A Girl to Remember, a Life to Forget
by Deborahpflover
Summary: Somewhere in the Ghost-Zone, a girl is playing her guitar. "You will remember my name..." Do you remember her name? Do you know her story? Once she had a life. And life sucks, we all know that. Some may say after-life sucks even more. But not for Ember. Her life wasn't so happy, especially not the events that led to her death. What happened? After all, only one thing remains...
1. Prologue

**Hello everybody! I'm back! Did you miss me? **

**Alright: I've got some good news. This isn't a one-shot! :D *random cheers come out of nowhere* This is a REAL story that will have a lot chapters. Big thanks to **_**Amaris the Demon**_** for making me upload this. ****Anyway, this is a story about Ember's past life. I know that it has been done before, but I don't really care. Read if you love Ember and if you are curious of how her life was.**

**_Ember:_ And don't forget to review!**

**_Me:_ Oh yeah, that's right! Please review and tell me anything you want to tell me about my writing, this story or Ember. Have fun!**

******Disclaimer:****"Danny Phantom" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. I own nothing. Butch Hartman is the brilliant creator of this awesome show.**

* * *

_Prologue:_

* * *

"Ember, you will remember..."

Most of the time, the Ghost Zone was silent. But not now, deep inside an echo could be heard.

"You will remember my name..."

The sound carried around the zone, the beautiful notes making everyone listen with interest. It came from behind purple floating door of a particularly lair. The door floated in an area with a lot of other doors, not far away from the Fenton Ghost-Portal, close to Skulkers Island and Youngblood's haunt.

The door lead to a teenage room. It was an interesting room. Posters from pop and rock stars, bands and vocalists hung on the wall. There were old and new posters. A bed was shoved against a wall, a desk stood in a corner. On the desk lay various papers and CDs spread out in chaos. Lyrics and notes stood written down on the papers everywhere. Most were unfinished songs, or just random things she had come up with. A lot papers were crumbled and resting inside the trashcan. Well, that was not entirely true, half of the papers lay next to it. In a corner stood a closet. Against another wall there was a stereo tower. Speakers were everywhere in the room. Other electronics was gathered next to the stereo tower. A television, microphones, cd player, radio, record player, tape recorder, wires, amplifier, more speakers, etc.

But the thing that got all the attention right away was a shining purple with blue guitar.

That guitar was currently on the lap of a teenage girl ghost. She had a light blue skin, glowing green eyes, light blue flaming hair in a ponytail and black and silver rock clothes.

She was playing for herself now. And it was that music that sounded through the Zone right now.

Ember gently touched the strings and sang. She loved singing. It was her whole world. And with her angel-like voice she was pretty good in it too.

But right now she wasn't playing for fun or to hypnotize anyone. She was playing to remember. The song she played meant a lot for her. And Ember got wrapped up in the memories it brought back...

_Yeah! Ohh-ooohhh!_

_It was, it was September,_

_Wind blows, the dead leaves fall,_

_To you, I did surrender,_

_Two weeks, you didn't call..._

_Your life goes on without me,_

_My life, a losing game,_

_But you should, you should not doubt me,_

_You will remember my name..._

_Oh, Ember, you will remember!_

_Ember, one thing remains!_

_Oh, Ember, so warm and tender!_

_You will remember my name!_

_Your heart, your heart has mended,_

_You're wrong, _

_now bare the shame,_

_Like pleasant dreams, _

_in cold December,_

_Nothing but ashes remain..._

_Oh, Ember, you will remember!_

_Ember, one thing remains!_

_Ember, so warm and tender!_

_You will remember my name!_

_Ooooooh, Ember!_

_You will remember!_

_Ember, my favorite name!_

_Eh-Ember, so warm and tender!_

_You will remember my name!_

_Yeah! You will remember my naaaaaame!_

* * *

**Okay, that's it for now! The next chapter will be up soon. I hope you all enjoyed it!**


	2. It was, it was September

**May I present you: the next chapter! :D Told you I would update soon. Be happy. Because I don't think I can ever update so quickly again. ****I also want to thank **_**Amaris the Demon **_**for coming up with the title of this chapter. And of course everyone who read/favorite/followed this story. Especially **_**shadowxdragon **_**& **_**Amaris the Demon**_** for reviewing. You guys made my day. Reviews really help. **

**_Ember:_ Let's just move on and read this okay?**

**_Me:_ Why are you so grumpy?**

**_Ember:_ Let's just say the memories I have aren't exactly happy ones.**

**_Me:_ Okay… R&R! **

* * *

_It was, it was September…_

* * *

"RRRIIIINNNGGG!"

The loud and irritating noise of the school bell sounded through all the classes.

"NO! No, no, no! I can't be late! Not again!"

The sound of the bell was quickly followed by the sound of fast-moving boots against the floor. And just when it stopped a girl burst through the door. The teacher looked up, clearly annoyed. "Ah, look who decided to join us. Amber McLain. Mind to tell us why you were late? Again?"

Amber glared. Every day was the same. Most of the time when she didn't make it into class before the bell _this_ happened. She glared to the teacher.

"Well, are you going to give me a reason for your behavior or not?" he asked, clearly annoyed.

Amber growled. "No."

Her teacher didn't look impressed. "Then I see you in detention, Miss McLain. Please take your seat now."

Amber rolled her eyes. "Whatever." muttered she under her breath. Quickly she sat down, hoping that today would be easy. But of course, her classmates couldn't let this go. "Freak." It was whispered quietly, but Amber heard it anyway. She signed. Stupid girls... Like she cared about their opinion. She growled when her chair got kicked from behind. No way she was gonna turn around. They wouldn't get their fun.

To ignore them better she turned her gaze to the window. It was dark outside, and the wind blew through the trees. Not really the most beautiful day. But he, today was band rehearsal so nothing could ruin her mood. Or at least not entirely.

"Amber!"

Oh crud...

Amber looked away from the window to the angry face of her teacher. "Yes Mr. Lancer?"

"Listen girl, you were already late in class, so if I were you I should pay attention to what I'm saying!"

Giggling was heard around the classroom. She ignored them and focused on Mr. Lancer. "Yes Mr. Lancer, I will." It didn't sound very convincing. But luckily Mr. Lancer turned away. Amber looked down on her books. Why was she even here? Her grades were in the toilet and she didn't have friends is school. Not that she had outside school... Oh wait, she needed to pay attention. Or at least try. One more detention and school would call her parents. And then her problems would be even bigger. So no matter how boring class was, she picked her pencil and started taking notes.

The next class went pretty good, this time no grumpy teachers. Annoying classmates, sure, but there always were annoying classmates.

* * *

In lunch-pause she headed to the music-room. Praying that it would be open she turned the handle. Yes! Luck was on her side for one.

Silently she slipped in and closed the door behind her. Then she looked around, all kind of instruments lay on various tables. She walked over to a guitar. It wasn't anywhere near being as cool as her own, but it would do. Picking up her bag she pulled out her notebook. Inside were notes, not normal notes though, music-notes. In history class a song popped into her head. So instead listening to a stupid story about dead people she wrote it down. So what if she failed the test. Adults were all idiots anyway.

Closing her eyes she begun to play. It sounded good until she heard giggling. Her eyes snapped open. And there, by the door stood two girls. They were laughing.

"Oh my god, do you hear that? She really thinks she can play! It's just too funny!"

Amber glared at them. If something got her angry it was mocking her music. She messed up school and sucked in a lot of things but her music was good. "Hey you! Yeah you! Get your butts out of here before I make ya!"

They looked up. "What makes you think you can?"

Amber glared at them, her green eyes darkening. If looks could kill the girls would have been nothing but a pile of smoking ashes by now.

"I'll show you what makes me think I can!" Amber said, slowly standing up. She jumped down and walked straight towards them. For a few moments they stood their ground. But when Amber clutched her hands into fists their eyes widened and with a last glare and a few words such as 'freak' muttered under their breath they left. A smirk crept on Amber's face. Stupid cheerleaders. All they could do was manipulate boys. Maybe they thought that they were everything, but Amber knew better. Shallow bitches. If they ever had the nerve to say anything about her music again just because they didn't like her she would get them.

Amber turned around, picked up the guitar and placed it back with the other instruments. Quickly she gathered her stuff and slipped out of the music room. On her way to second period she passed the football players of her school. She rolled her eyes when she saw the same girls standing in the middle of the group. Of course, just what she needed, more rumors about her. Like she wasn't already the most unpopular kid at school. Idiots, they didn't get it. She was sick of this stupid town, all those stupid adults saying her what to do and all those childish teenagers at her school. They judged her for her looks, her idea's, her way of life. She hated them all. Nobody understood her. Not here. This goddamn town was too small and too traditional.

If you asked her, it needed a revolution. Just like in the big cities. She wanted to be free to live her own life and make her own decisions. And most of all, she wanted to be a rock star.

One of the football players noticed her and his eyes met hers. They were dark brown. So dark they were almost black. Amber hadn't seen him before. His eyes seemed to burn into her very soul. And suddenly, without warning she felt her cheeks heating up. Unable to tear her eyes away she just kept staring.

And crashed full into another student.

"BAM!"

The force knocked her back making her trip and send her crashing into the floor. Laughter filled the halls. Amber crawled back up, red like fire. Without looking back she ran away. She found a bathroom and hide there until she heard the bell. Groaning she took one last look in the mirror to make sure she looked normal and she shot of to second period. She didn't want to risk another detention. When she stepped into the classroom she could feel the stares on her back. The silence made clear what they were talking about before she came in. She ignored them, slung her backpack on the table and stared down. She just had to stay alive until tonight. Rehearsal started at 8.


	3. Wind blows, the dead leaves fall

**Hi! **

**Yeah, I know I said yesterday that I wouldn't be able to upload very soon but I was wrong. When I came home this afternoon I suddenly got inspiration. So I started writing and then this happened. I hope you guys like it. And I'm not gonna say anything about when the next chapter comes, it will probably be wrong anyway. ****Thanks to everyone who read/favorite/followed this story so far! ****And huge thanks to **_**Amaris the Demon **_**&**_** shadowxdragon**_** for reviewing. You two are amazing!**

**_Ember:_ I thought you had a writer's block? You freaked out because you had no idea what you could write. Not to mention you kept bugging ME!**

**_Me:_ Sorry… Look, I was a little depressed and freaked out yesterday, so what? I'm okay now! **

**_Ember:_ That's too late. How did you calm down anyway?**

**_Me:_ I listened to music. **

**_Ember:_ Which song? **

**_Me:_ Remember. **

**_Ember:_ Good. Say my name!**

**_Me:_ Ember McLain! :D **

**_Ember:_ That's right baby, I fill a void in your empty life.**

* * *

_Wind blows, the dead leaves fall…_

* * *

After a long day of much unwanted classes, notes, and assignments, the last bell finally went off. Amber shot up, gathering her stuff as soon as possible and shoving it into her backpack at maximum speed. Then she made a sprint to the door, quickly rushing through it. She didn't bother getting her jacket. She forgot it this morning because she had been so late. Maybe it was better, if she didn't have to go to her locker then she would be out of school before—

A hand suddenly landed on her shoulder. Too late.

"And where do you think you are going Miss McLain? Didn't you have detention?"

Amber tried to shake his hand off. "Mr. Lancer! I ehh…was ehh… You know….I just got a phone call and I really have to be…somewhere… It's important. I swear!"

Mr. Lancer didn't seem to buy it. "Really? Well if that's the case then I can call your parents to let them know _why_ you are coming late." His eyes seemed to pierce hers. She sighed.

"No! No, don't call them. I'm coming, it's not that important…" she growled.

Mr. Lancer looked pleased with himself and a few minutes later Amber found herself sitting in the same classroom where she had been just five minutes ago. _Five minutes_. That meant she still had _fifty-five_ to go.

With nothing to do. Just this boring classroom, her boring teacher and her more than boring homework. Great, just great.

* * *

Brad was new in school. He just moved here a month ago but he had already found his place. It wasn't that hard, after all he was a football player. And good-looking too. It was just something he knew and used.

Being new also had benefits. He could ask every cute looking girl out and he didn't have to worry about his reputation. He didn't have one yet. Sure, it would come, but later. Until then, he was the cool, new guy every girl swooned over.

The other football players had a harder time accepting him. They saw only competition is him and they made sure he knew it. Not that he cared, he would show them who was boss anyway. But maybe trying to get some friends would be a good idea.

And that was exactly why he had agreed to play a prank on that one girl. What was her name again? Amanda? Abby? Amy? Something like that. He knew it started with an 'A'.

She looked so different from other girls. And his classmates told him about what they knew about her. She was a strange one, always busy with music. She played guitar. And it didn't seem like she cared about anything else. Well, if you didn't count that she always seemed to get in trouble with the teachers. Coming late to class, ditching detention, being in the music-room without asking, getting low grades, even some cat-fights with other girls. She hated football players, cheerleaders and actually everyone else who was popular. She ignored all the nerds, geeks and the other kids. Even the band-nerds who played instruments as well. She didn't seem to fit in any clique here on school.

Long story short; she was a freak. A freak who was hard to get as well.

But that was the challenge. Ask her out, make her fall in love with you, have some fun and then dump her. So that was what he would do. No girl could ever resist his charms. He would get her, even if it took some time.

* * *

Thirty minutes had passed since the beginning of detention. So far, she had done her English homework –or at least she _tried_ to do it— and was now busy with her math homework. Or that was what Lancer thought.

Yeah, she had done her English homework. But only because it was so easy. Make a poem. Come on, how difficult was that? Not really if you asked her. It was a good practice. Every rock star needed to know how to rhyme.

After that, she kinda stopped and started to think about that new song she had to play tonight. Would it sound good with the other instruments? She hoped so. She spent hours practicing it until she could play it in her sleep. That would be for nothing if the band decided to record another song.

Lancer's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. "Amber McLain? Are you listening?" She looked up. "Yeah?"

"I have to talk to a few parents now. So please stay here, it won't take long. I expect you to make your homework seriously while I'm gone." And with that Lancer disappeared into the hall. Amber sighed. This was boring.

"Hey there babe." Another voice made Amber look up again. And next to her stood the new boy she saw today, before she walked into somebody.

"Ehh… Hi. What are you doing here?" she asked.

He laughed. His laugh was good to hear. Happy, and casual. Like he didn't have a worry in the world. A small smile appeared on her lips but she whipped it away before he saw it.

"Why so grumpy babe? It's a beautiful day." A smirk played on his lips. He was taunting her.

She just rolled her eyes at him. "Why would you _think_ I'm grumpy? I'm here in detention. And that is _clearly_ my favorite place to spend my afternoon. It's wonderful don't ya think? Teachers, homework, annoying football players. Really, I'm having the time of my life." The sarcasm was crystal clear in her voice.

He laughed again. "Alright, you win. I get it. Don't get mad please. I saw you in the hall this morning. You're really funny, you know that? That look that boy gave you when you crashed into him. It was hilarious. I wanted to tell you that, but you were gone when I was finally done laughing."

Amber growled. "Yeah, that was great. I'm so glad you think I'm hilarious. And I'm sure the rest of your stupid friends think that too. Now I will be hearing for weeks that I 'looked so stupid when I crashed into that kid'." The sarcasm hadn't quite left her voice.

But he only smiled to her. "I don't think it was stupid. I thought it was cute."

Amber gave him a surprised look "Really? Well, that's not something I hear often. What's your name again?"

"My name is Brad. I'm new here. And who are you?"

"I'm Amber. Amber McLain. Try not to forget it."

Brad send her another smile. "I won't forget it _Amber McLain_. I heard you are quite a rebel here on school. Is that true or is it just a rumor?"

Amber smirked, for once something that was told about her was actually true. She liked being a rebel. And she didn't hide that. "Yeah, that's true. I hate adults and people who try to tell me what I should do. Teenagers should be able to do things without their parents approval. Revolution is great!" He eyes shined and for the first time she smiled to Brad. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

But he chuckled. "Then why are you still in here? I mean, Lancer is gone. Why don't you just sneak out? With me maybe, we could hang out somewhere."

For one second Amber could only stare at him. Then a smirk crept on her face. "You know, that's the best idea I've heard all day. Let's do this!" And with that she threw her books into her backpack, stood up and looked at Brad with shining eyes full rebellion.

He grinned, and pulled her with him, out of the classroom.

In the hall they paused, looked around to make sure nobody saw them and then they dashed out the doors. When they were far enough they collapsed on a bench in the park, both laughing and smiling. Amber looked around. The dark sky from this morning was gone and the sun shone brightly through the red and orange leaves in the trees, making them look like they were on fire. The wind blew a few off their branches and they fell to the ground. It was chill outside without a jacket, but she didn't feel it. She was too happy.


	4. Home sweet home

**A/N: Ehm, Hi everyone?**

**Sorry it took so long! I've been really busy. Exams mostly. And I had some problems writing this chapter. But the kind reviews I got helped a lot. If you have any suggestions for this story or things that I can improve please tell me. Okay, I won't keep you waiting much longer: Enjoy the next chapter! ****Once again thanks to **_**Amaris the Demon**_** & **_**shadowxdragon**_** for reviewing. You guys are the only ones who take the time! Thanks so much! :D**

**_Ember:_ It's about time you wrote this!**

**_Me:_ I'm sorry! D:**

**_Ember:_ If I wasn't so wrapped up in memories, I would have placed a spell on you by now.**

**_Me:_ *slowly backs away***

* * *

_Home sweet home..._

* * *

Amber skipped down the street, humming a song. Normally she wouldn't be so cherry but she couldn't help it. Her smile was stuck on her face.

Her house came in view. It was a large house, not like the houses of the A-list but still bigger than average. Her family was a rich one. Not that Amber cared much about that. She didn't need a chic lifestyle. In fact, she sometimes wished her parents had been less wealthy. Maybe then they would understand her better…

Amber looked up to the sky, it was late in the afternoon and the sky sun was going down, spreading its disappearing red and orange light over the streets. The colors of September… It was amazing.

She sped up her pace to be home quick, after all she had band rehearsal. Another thing that made her day good.

* * *

Amber let herself fall down on her bed, her back hitting the soft structure. She closed her eyes and let the last late-afternoon light cherish her face, reliving the wonderful afternoon. Brad turned out to be more than okay. They stayed together in the park and talked until he had to go. She got to know him a little bit: He was an only child from a rich family in town. So he knew how irritating being rich could be sometimes, with your parents expecting you to be so perfect and all that stuff. Before he moved here he lived in the big city. That was really cool. And he liked rock music. Screw the last statement, he was amazing.

Gone was her bad mood from this morning. She didn't remember the last time she had so much fun.

She stayed on her bed for a few minutes before she got up. She needed to get ready for band rehearsal. With one swift move she pulled out her guitar case from under her bed. She opened it and stroke the smooth surface of her beloved instrument once before turning to her closet. She went through her wardrobe with speed, searching for her rock cloths. When she found them she smiled.

Skinny black leather jeans replaced her normal jeans. She kicked of her shoes and grabbed her boots that looked like skulls. She put her orange hair down, picked up her brush and started humming while she combed it until it shone like the leaves outside. Then she picked up her hairspray and made a high ponytail. Using the comb she made it look wild again. Black make-up put on in swirls under her eyes and purple lipstick made her look complete. With one last look in the mirror she picked her guitar and walked down for dinner that would be done by now.

* * *

Amber's mother Vivian was busy cooking. Her husband would be home soon and he was picking up their son Michael. The only one she had to worry about was her daughter Amber now. Where was she? She knew that they always started dinner at exactly six o'clock.

She took a deep breath and prepared to call her. "AMB-" her scream stopped abrupt when the reply came.

"Yeah, yeah, calm down, I'm already here." Vivian turned around to see her seventeen year old daughter standing behind her. Her eyes scanned over her once before narrowing.

She did it again. Instead of listening to her mother for once in her life, Amber just had to rebel against everything her parents said. Horrible rock cloths covered her daughters skin not enough to hide her curves. It was all black, tight leather. High, silver boots completed the outfit, making her shiver at the look of them. The earrings were not new but they stood out even more now. The make-up was new though, but it looked like the make-up those creepy, out-of-control teens you saw on TV wore. Her voice was cold as ice as she breathed deep and spoke up.

"Amber, what did I say about the cloths you're wearing?"

Amber rolled her eyes. "These are real rock cloths mom. If I want to be a rock star, then I'll have to wear them. Plus I really like them."

Vivian had to control herself to not to shout again. Not now. This day had been too good to ruin it with another fight that didn't help anyway. She would let it go, but only for now.

As if on a cue, the front door suddenly opened and a cherry, low voice sounded through the house. "Honey, I'm home!"

Vivian smiled again. Robert could always make things better. She needed his support, in everything, but with Amber the most. If she listened to one of them, it was Robert.

He came walking into the kitchen, followed closely by a three-year old boy whose eyes lit up when he saw the rest of his family. He shot forward and threw himself in his sisters arms with a happy shout.

"Amber!"

* * *

When Amber came down the stairs she already heard her mother in the kitchen. Good, she was hungry after a whole day of school and hanging in the park with Brad. At the thought of Brad she felt her cheeks grow hot and she found herself wishing that she could do it all over again. But as soon as the feeling came she shook it away. Look at her, feeling ridiculous about a boy she only knew one day!

"Get your head out of the clouds Amber!" she whispered to herself. She had a rehearsal to focus on. And right now her mother, who would probably get mad on her again. She knew very well her mother didn't like the clothes she wore if she went to the band. But nobody could tell her what to do and what not, so she would wear them. Even if it meant fighting every time she put them on.

She took one more deep breath, preparing herself on the tirade that would come and at the same time trying to get rid of that ridiculous feeling about Brad.

Then she stepped into the kitchen where her mom just decided to call her.

"AMB-"

But Amber was quick to cut her off. "Yeah, yeah, calm down, I'm already here."

The stunned expression on her mother's face was priceless and Amber mentally made a note to do that more often. But when she saw the angry, stern look that got into her mother's eyes she tensed up. There it was. In five, four, three, two-

"Amber, what did I say about the cloths you're wearing?!"

And right on time. Unfortunately.

She just rolled her eyes, trying to look and sound as uncaring as possible. "These are real rock cloths mom. If I want to be a rock star, then I'll have to wear them. Plus I really like them."

One second it looked like she would get grounded once again but nothing came. Was she dreaming? Had her mom finally accepted it?

The opening of the front door followed by a her father's voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Honey, I'm home!"

And of course there was always her little brother Michael who never failed to make her feel good again. He came in after her dad and his eyes locked with Amber's immediately. A small smile lit up on his face before her flared his arms out and ran towards her to get picked up by his favorite big sister.

"Amber!"

* * *

**A/N: And that's it. Again, sorry it took so long to update. I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but I'm going on vacation to go skiing. And I have no idea if I have internet there… I can write though. Maybe the snow will give me inspiration. So if you guys are lucky I will upload the next chapter when I'm back. I'm only gone for a week so don't worry. I hope you enjoyed this! Review please! ^^**


	5. Band Rehearsal

**A/N: I know, it's late. I'm terribly sorry, but I needed to finish school. I hope you guys enjoy it anyway. I don't know much about bands or playing instruments, so please ignore my lack of knowledge.**

_**Disclaimer:**__** "Danny Phantom" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. That means I don't own it, Butch Hartman is the creator of this awesome show. **_

**However:**_** Brad, Vivian, Robert, Michael, Alex, Vincent, Grace, Koos, John and Natasha are my OCs created specifically for this story. (pale-blue11 came up with the names for Alex and Grace. By the way, thanks for the help ^^) I own them, so don't use them without asking please!**_

**_Me:_ So what happens in this chapter?**

**_Ember:_ Band rehearsal. What else?**

**_Me:_ Yeah… but what happens **_**on**_** the band rehearsal?**

**_Ember:_ Could you just stop bugging me and read the chapter already?!**

**_Me:_ Fine. -_-**

* * *

_Band Rehearsal..._

* * *

Unlike other evenings, diner was peaceful. Her mom and dad were chatting about their days and Amber was busy with Michael. He wasn't very interested in his diner and wanted to play rather than eat.

Michael was fourteen years younger than Amber. Nobody had expected her mother to get pregnant again after Amber stayed an only child for years. But then out of nowhere Michael was born. He was the unexpected but much wanted boy who made their family complete. Even though her parents spoiled him and often forgot Amber in their care for Michael she didn't have any harsh feelings towards him at all. The opposite was true. If Michael hadn't been there she would have gone crazy a long time ago. With him around her parents had something else on their mind then a daughter who couldn't do anything good in their eyes. And then there was the fact that she always had a soft spot for her baby brother. No matter how bad she felt, she would never act mean towards him if he didn't deserve it. And Michael didn't hide the fact that he adored his older sister. She would play with him, sing songs for him and cuddle him when he was afraid or sad. Their bond wasn't something you saw often, but neither of them had a problem with that.

So Amber would patiently feed Michael while trying to eat something herself too. And all the while her thoughts kept jumping from music to Brad and back to music. It was driving her crazy. She wasn't falling in love was she?

But she didn't have the time to think that through. As soon as diner ended she got up, ruffled Michael's hair, grabbed her guitar and headed off. The sun was down by now and it was colder than when she walked home from the park. But she didn't care, soon she would be too busy to notice the cold.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when Brad finally came home. Knowing his parents were still working he walked to the kitchen, opened the fridge and gathered some chips and soda. He plumed down on the couch, dumping his food next to him, put on the TV and grabbed his cellphone. With a few fast clicks he dialed a number.

"Hey Adam! Guess what I did after school?"

"... … …"

"No, even better."

"... … …"

"Dude, you're not even trying! I hang out with that Amber girl."

"... … …"

"Yeah, she's even worse than you said. All rebellious and into music and shit."

"... … …"

"Yeah, I know. This better be worth it man, I almost died of boredom. She really expects me to listen!"

"... … …"

"Oh I don't know, I forgot half of it already. We just talked. But I need a favor, can you do that?"

"... … …"

"It's totally necessary! Listen: If I take her to our group tomorrow and introduce her, try not to be a total douchebag and keep yourself from making jokes about her alright? If I have to make her my girl that she'll have to like you. Or at least not hate you."

"... … …"

"Hey, I didn't ask for this! You wanted me to play this prank! I promise it'll be hilarious in the end. But first I need to wrap her around my finger, and she's playing hard to get."

"… … …"

"So I can count on you? Awesome man, see ya tomorrow!"

Satisfied Brad ended the call and turned his attention to the TV. Everything was going according to plan. He would get Amber McLain even faster than planned! Every idiot could see she was interested in him. Now he only had to make the right steps and she would be his to play with. He would show all those other jocks that he was capable of doing what they were incapable of: making Amber McLain fall in love. She might be playing hard to get, but he would crumble every wall she had set up for him.

To be honest, this was a challenge, and he loved challenges. If he could get her, he could get everyone. No matter how tough it would be to stay in his role of 'perfect boyfriend', he would do it.

Smiling smugly he grabbed some more chips and mumbled: "Watch out girl, because you're mine!"

* * *

The stars had come out and shone brightly by the time Amber reached the house where the rehearsal was. Without hesitating Amber walked into the garage. She only needed to look once to see who were already there and what needed to be done.

"Hi everyone!"

Her enthusiastic greet awkwardly hung in the air when only one person bothered to raise her head. Not that she cared. They had never been as enthusiast as she was. Good players, but very serious. Or maybe it was just because of their age. She was the youngest, everyone else was eighteen, nineteen and twenty. She was only seventeen.

Ignoring the lack of enthusiasm the others showed she got to work. She plugged her guitar in the amplifier and started tuning it.

There were already five other band members. In the back of the garage sat nineteen year old Alex with his drums, he didn't have much to do because it was his garage and the drums were already set up. Alex was a nice guy, although he came up with completely crazy ideas and sometimes annoyed everyone with trying out new rhythms while they were in the middle of a rehearsal.

Next to him stood Vincent, the lead guitarist and occasionally the saxophonist. He had both instruments with his this time, but his saxophone stood forgotten on the side while he was checking his guitar. He could play both instruments with great skill after years of lessons. His music teacher had made him start with the saxophone, but after a while he became interested in guitars and decided to learn that too. It turned out better than expected and now the guitar was his main instrument. Just like Alex he was nineteen years old.

On Alex' left and a little in front of him stood Grace with her keyboard. She was after Amber the youngest of them all, with just eighteen years old. She was also the one who spend the most time with Amber, and the one who had looked up at her when she came in. But right now, she was back to searching for the right song and music notes in her pile of papers. She couldn't work without them.

In the middle of this all was Koos, the band's bassist busy with putting down two microphones for John and Natasha, the vocalists. John was also the leader of the band and Natasha was his girlfriend. They were both twenty and although they could play a few songs on an acoustic guitar, they usually stuck to singing. Koos seemed to be the one who -apart from Alex- got here first. His bass was already plugged in and slung on his back. He nodded to her when he caught Amber's glance. As always he was calm and appeared to have everything under control.

Amber went back to her guitar. The nice mind-your-own-business atmosphere that hung in the garage calmed her down. It was just what she needed after this hectic day that seemed like a rollercoaster of emotions. Just when she finished the door opened again and John and Natasha appeared. Now everybody looked up and greeted them.

"Hey John, hi Natasha!"

John looked around and a smirk crept upon his face. "Good, you're all set-up I see. Does that mean we can start?"

He looked to each member of the band. Grace and Koos nodded while Vincent stuck up his thumb and Alex shouted "Alright! Let's get started!"

Amber couldn't help but grin at his enthusiasm and joined him. "Let's do this!"

The drums were the first to start, with the bass joining only a heartbeat later. Together they created the rhythm and the speed for the song and Amber tapped her foot on the seamless rhythm and the pulsing of the bass. On exactly the right moment she fell in with her shredding guitar, producing a melody over the beat. Her fingers danced across the strings of her beloved instrument, strumming it with more power as the song went on. Vincent created a different sound with his own guitar and together the melody was set. She noticed the keyboard joining, and Natasha and John starting to sing, but although she kept a close ear she couldn't help but getting lost in the music. For a few minutes she forgot everything around her and only focused on the music.

And then it was over and the sound faded away, leaving only her band behind in the garage. They had only played one number, but she already felt like she woke up fresh and full energy.

John looked up and signed to Alex, who tapped off again. Vincent picked up the melody and Grace joined him. Amber waited a little longer before she also threw herself into the mind spinning music. John started singing and Natasha backed him up as second voice. The beat speed up and Amber closed her eyes and let her fingers memorize the path on her guitar. She moved her head on the rhythm and this time she even forgot where she was. In her imagination she was standing on stage with her own band, in front of millions of people who all paid to see her play.

* * *

**A/N: Pff, glad it's finally up! Hopefully you all enjoyed it. I really had a lot of trouble with writing this chapter. And that's why I'm asking you, the readers, for some advice and feedback. It would really help me. I love working on this story, puzzling it out, thinking about how it would have gone for Ember, but it's hard. And I try my hardest to make it as good as possible. I'm not a brilliant writer, English is not even my first language. But I try. And I rely on you reviewers to support me. Like I said before, I would love to hear **_**your**_** theories and maybe things I should throw into this. I will answer every single review I get, I always do. Just please people, **_**please**_**: give me some feedback.**

**Everyone who already reviewed: Amaris-the-Demon, shadowxdragon, pale-blue11, Delta 23: thank you guys **_**SO much**_**, it means a lot to me. You're amazing! :D**


End file.
